


Drunk Love (Confessions)

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, draco is drunk, harry is a bit flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Heyhey , how are you guys doing ? <3I am back with this quickly written Draco/Harry one-shot, I hope you enjoy it ;)Sorry for any mistakes ! xxI do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.





	Drunk Love (Confessions)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey , how are you guys doing ? <3 
> 
> I am back with this quickly written Draco/Harry one-shot, I hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ! xx
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. ___

Harry walked outside, the wind hitting his face as his eyes searched in the dark for Draco. Pansy had come up to him and the others to tell them that Draco had been drunk of his face and was whining and muttering outside. 

Harry didn't know if it was his - still not completely vanished - saviour side or if it were his newly developed feelings for the boy - which had started ~~(re)~~ surfacing, ever since the moment they had been paired together at the Aurors - but something had made him step in and tell Pansy that he would get Draco home safely and that she was free to stay at the club longer, if she wanted. She had agreed, leaving Harry behind with a smirk and glinting eyes. 

His eyes finally fell on top of a hunched figure sitting on a bench to the left, long and blond hair falling down the back. Harry walked over, sitting himself down next to Draco - softly, as not to startle him. 

''Draco,'’ Harry called softly, and he watched as Draco raised his head to look at him. Harry smiled at Draco, his eyes tracing over Draco's figure. He noticed the slight shivering and he took off his jacket placing it over Draco's shoulders, fingers brushing against cold arms. 

Draco stared at him for a few moments, ''Where's Pansy?'' he finally asked. 

Harry looked back the club for a moment, before answering. ''I told her to stay, that I would take you back home.'' Harry stayed quiet, before reluctantly adding as an afterthought, ''unless you want Pansy to bring you.''

Draco shook his head and Harry smiled, standing up and holding his hand out for Draco. Draco stood, swaying slightly, but Harry steadied him with hands on Draco's waist and he turned them, one arm still around Draco as he walked them to a point, where they could safely Apparate. 

''You know,'' Draco spoke, and Harry hummed inquisitively, ''you look very much like - like Potter, like Harry.'' Draco giggled and Harry smiled, heart skipping at the mention of his first name. Even as they had been paired at the Aurors, Draco had not lost the habit of calling Harry by his last name. Draco had only ever called him Potter, with just two exceptions (on Harry's birthday and when Harry had been hit by a curse during a chase). 

''Do I?'' Harry asked, struggling a bit to keep a giggling Draco upright. His eye fell on an alley - seemingly empty, perfect place to Apparate, Harry thought - a bit further away and he steered them both into that direction. 

Draco nodded, humming affirmatively, ''Harry also has that messy, just-out-of-bed look going on with his hair,'' Draco said with a vague wave of his hand, and Harry snorted a bit, turning them around the corner into the alley - which was indeed empty and abandoned, ''It's quite a hot look,'' Draco continued to say and Harry froze. 

Draco didn't notice, continuing his speech. ''He's also really grown muscles, you know, like he is _ripped_ ,'' Draco mumbled through giggles, Harry cleared his throat as his cheeks warmed a bit. ''Just imagine running your hands across those abs,'' Draco nearly moaned and Harry yelped, cutting Draco off, not wanting Draco to continue as Harry isn't sure what he'd do if Draco did, and he didn't want to do anything with Draco being this drunk. 

''Let's Apparate you home, yeah,'' Harry said quickly, putting his arm around Draco's waist more tightly to Side-Apparate him alongside Harry. 

In a moment, they were standing in Draco's living room, Harry manoeuvring them up the stairs until they were in Draco's bedroom. 

Draco sighed as he sat down on the bed, looking at Harry, ''I never really hated him, you know, I always quite liked him actually. He doesn't think he deserves much, you know, but he _does_. He really does. I could never tell him how I feel, though, I still can't tell him how I feel - I can't tell him that I love him,'' Draco murmured. 

Harry gasped softly at the words, his heart stuttering in his chest. 

Draco gasped as well - as if just noticing what he'd said, and that he wasn't alone in the room - and Harry snapped his eyes to look at Draco, alarmed, who was looking back at him - just as alarmed, ''You can't tell him, he can't ever know,'' Draco rushed out, as he stood unsteadily and Harry rushed forward to catch Draco, pale hands coming up to rest on Harry's cheeks as Draco forced his head to face him, ''You need to promise me, don't tell him.''

Harry chuckled shakily, shock still running through his veins from Draco's admission. He brought his hands up to take Draco's into his, squeezing softly, ''I won't tell him, if you promise something in return,'' he said. Draco nodded fervently, eyes wide and Harry smiled, feeling his chest warm. 

''Promise me you will tell him yourself how you feel about him.'' 

Draco's stare grew morose, head shaking from side to side, ''But, what if he doesn't feel the same about me? He can't feel the same about me, he must still hate, or at least dislike me,'' Draco said, and Harry felt his heart break. Had he really let Draco feel as if he still didn't like him? 

Harry sighed, guiding Draco to lay down on the bed, pulling the cover across his body, before kneeling down and looking into Draco's eyes, one hand stroking across the soft hair. 

''I promise you, he feels the same way about you. Just tell him,'' Harry said softly, a smile gracing his lips. 

He watched as Draco nodded, his eyes starting to droop as sleep took over him. In seconds, soft and even breaths left the thin lips as Draco drifted off into a deep sleep. Harry waited a few moments to make sure Draco was indeed sleeping, before he stood quietly. Harry conjured a glass and some painkillers, putting them on top of Draco's nightstand next to the bed. 

Harry looked back at the bed, watching Draco sleep for a few moments, his heart swelling in his chest as he remembered the words Draco had spoken. 

''I love you,'' Harry whispered into the silence, bending down to place a kiss on top of Draco's head, before he walked back downstairs, Apparating himself to his home with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! ˆˆ
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it ! <3 xx


End file.
